Public Enemy Number 1
by demonfire1995
Summary: Spoiler:all hp books. Takes place 2 years after battle of hogwarts


Prologue

Harry slowly walked down the cold alley. He looked forward, there was a huge door, where it was leading he knew not. Behind him somewhere was a pack of angry murders, targeting him. Harry cautiously opened the door, and a great amount of light flooded out. Harry could now make out two figures. He ran inside the door and shut it. The two figures started walking toward Harry; they seemed vaguely familiar to him. Then in an instant he knew who they were…

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Harry looked out the cold window of the Hogwarts express. He was leaving Hogwarts forever, he had graduated. He had gone back to school two years after the final battle with Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and him all went back to try to graduate with some students who chose to return. Everyone still remembered that horrid night.

Ginny and Ron never liked talking about Fred anymore, after his death. Mrs. Weasly made a waterfall of tears when ever he was mentioned. Yet, the one who missed him the most was George. Fred was his business partner, mischief partner, and his brother. George decided to close the shop, and now owns a Candy shop. He sells all their crazy inventions, and new Fred and Voldemort oriented candies. Mr.Weasly doesn't like him to sell these items but George definitely disobeys.

Anyway Ron, Hermione, and Harry had graduated. Hermione was top of class, of course. Harry was going to go to Hermione's home for the first time. He didn't have to go to his old home, because he had come of age. As soon as they arrived in the train station, Hermione's and Ron's families came to pick them up. They would of apparated to the house, but there was new law issued by the New Ministry.

The Ministry was now lead by a new young man named, Tom Birchow. He was not power-crazed like the previous ministers, so he had reasonable laws and issues. Ron's dad still worked at the Ministry but was promoted to head of his old department.

Ron's father pulled together 5 nice looking cars to escort the whole group to the home. The trip didn't take that long, Hermione lived on the outskirts of the city, yet Harry was dying with anticipation. As they pulled up into the drive way they saw a huge home, very mansion like.

"Blimey Hermione, you told me your parents were dentist, not the king and queen of England!" Ron yelled staring at the home. Everyone laughed very cheerfully, for the first time in a very long time. They all went inside the home to find that everyone but Mr.Weasly and Mrs. Weasly had their own room. They all went and unpacked very surprised.

After that everyone came down for dinner, they went to play a late night Quidditch. They sneaked out to a deserted field next to a farm. Hermione had some spare metal and rods, and they made very basic hoops very quickly with a quick spell. The cows on the field watched in amazement as they played. They threw the ball back and forth across the field. Ron was having a good day and scored a ton of points, and Harry felt good and let him continue on his streak. Very tired , they headed back to Hermione's abode.

Ron's father was busy talking to Mr. Granger about the procedures in dentistry and the tools. Mr. Granger was kind enough to lend him some of his tools. Mrs. Granger was speaking to Mrs. Weasly about the different cooking styles she knew of. Mrs. Granger also tried to explain how a dish washer worked. Mrs. Weasly called it the Muggle's Magic Washer.

Ron started a game of magical chess against Hermione. This was the only thing Hermione wasn't better then Ron at. The whole scene was very cheery. Harry caught a glance of Ginny. There had been an invisible barrier between them after the battle. A small "hi" or "hello" here and there but that was it. Harry thought about talking to her in a private spot but he decided to leave the situation alone. Everything seemed like it was back to normal. Then all of the sudden Harry's scar started to ache, he looked out the window expecting to Voldemort's ghost, but all he saw was a reflection of himself, staring, just staring.


End file.
